The Beaufort Cafe
by everlasting-oranges
Summary: {Complete). Landon thinks about his wife, Jamie. Rated PG-13 for suggustions of sex.


"The Beaufort Cafe"

Summary: A one chapter story, in the point of view of Landon thinking about his wife, Jamie.

A/N: If you don't recognize this name as writing "A Walk To Remember", then go read my other AWTR stories! Click on my name and go to the bottom. I believe there is something like 5 (?) stories there. ::shrugs:: Yeah, I haven't written AWTR for a while lol.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. "She'll Leave You With A Smile" by George Strait is also not mine. (Also, it does not intend the same meaning as it's original format, some lyrics were changed/revised for this story.)

I looked around the small town, as if it had not been the host of my childhood days. I stopped at the local "Beaufort Caf", a shaby place with 'Mom and Pop' type food. I ordered a cheeseburger, sitting down in an empty booth in the almost empty resturaunt. I listened to the familiar sounds, but then a song floated into my ears.

_She's gonna come on strong  
She'll love you all night long  
Like it's going out of style  
Then she'll leave you with a smile_

I found himself lost in thought, almost drowning. The memories were almost overpowering, like someone wearing to much perfume. There was her first time swimming, in our hotel during our honeymoon. She had looked so comical, flailing her arms as if she was going to die in the five foot depth when I removed my arms from underneath her. She had gotten upset, but when I took her into my arms and hugged her, she instantly relaxed and was calm to my relief.

"Son?" asked the waitress, poking me. I was instantly brought back to the land of the now, and looked up at her wildly.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked, still feeling fuzzy from the trip down memory lane.

"I asked, would you like some more coffee?" she said, now looking concerned. She knew me, my background, she'd been working here as long as I could remember.

"Yes please," I answered pleasantly, alarmed to know that whole memory had taken only a split second, and that song was still on.

_Well you can't help but wonder  
Why you can't help but love her  
But you can't help love her  
And all that hurtin' was more than worth it  
It's written all over your face_

"Do you want to talk about what's on your mind, Landon? No one will judge you here."

I sat silent for a moment. "You know, no one could make me cry, no one could make me laugh, make me smile, or make me mad like she does," I smiled, "I don't want to spread my worry on you, Mrs. Landle. Besides, I think I'll get going." I wanted to get away from this song, I had too, it screamed Jamie's name.

"But your cheeseburger's still on the grill," she said, pointing behind her toward the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah," I said, sitting back down.

"I'll be back," she said over her shoulder as she went to help more customers. I sighed, trying to block her memory away from mine, I couldn't take it anymore, it was driving me crazy, how much I wanted to look to my side and see her smiling face, or frowning upon negativity around her.

(A/N: This whole verse is completely made up)

_One day you'll feel her presence, ohh_

_And you'll see her smiling face_

_She'll say "I love and miss you."  
Then she'll leave you with a smile_

I was now tempted to smash the radio into silence. I remembered our honeymoon, the first time we connected on that much higher level, and how we both said that would be the first and last time, it was so perfect, how could we top it? I was craving her, all my thoughts were on being that close to her again. Jamie approached me one night, admitting she felt the same way, and after that we were close five more times. At the end, she would want to, but I couldn't, I was afraid to hurt her, she had become so weak.

I can remember each time perfectly; they stored in the very depths of my memory, and will remain there forever. Sure, what happened will inevitably become hazy, but I don't think I will ever forget the look and shine of her eyes, that sly and mysterious smile she had on every time, how she said 'I love you,' afterward, as I did, and I feat truly at peace, my mind for a few minutes not concentrating on her leukemia.

"Here's your burger," the waitress said quietly, not wanting to break his thoughts, but she had.

"Thanks," he said, picking it up and taking a bite, his eyes closed, and for a second, he thought he heard Jamie's laugh arising from beside him.

A/N: Please review! Purty please? With sugar on top? Hhehehehehehe. Well hope you liked it. I plan on doing some more with songs incorporated in them. But right now most of my focus is with my "The Lion King" fanfics. Thanks for reading! And read my other AWTR stories!

Love, Alyssa


End file.
